


Rope Burn

by darkkittensniper



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dominant?, F/F, Futa, Late night smut. Meh :/, Light Bondage, One-Shot, Punch me daddy!, Smut, Two big women, an okay story, rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkkittensniper/pseuds/darkkittensniper
Summary: This is a one-shot smut. GarnetxJasper. Jasper has the dick of life. And garnet needs that in her life. Shit don't we all.. I'm I right? No? Okay I'll go sit down now. So if you have a problem with a chick with a dick that is most definitely bigger than yours... well we all can aspire right? Anyways let your sin filled souls enjoy this smut. All other's can slid right past this fic and move on to a plot driven story. Sorry I'm trash. Just utter trash. And I'm fine with this. This dumpster is big enough for all of us. Snipeeasy Yall!





	

**Author's Note:**

> No plot smut.

__Rope digged into the thick supple thighs of Garnet. Dark rich skin, wild gashes of rope across the valleys that were her curves. The bed was soft under her heated skin. Cold silk sheets sending shivers down her spin.  


Thick lips pursed in a pout as Garnet looked at her lover. She was to far away from her for her liking. Testing the rope that bound her wrist above her head, attached to the headboard. 

Tight.

Jasper leers over her prey. Boxers tight from her rock hard cock throbbing for the heat between her lovers ebony thighs. Beefy hands run ever so gently up a strong, firm leg. Goosebumps meet jasper's fingertips. A shit eating grin grace's her face. 

Garnet hisses and archs her back, her heavy breast jiggling drawing deep set yellow eyes to them. A thick pink tongue licks even thicker lip's as jasper eyes those plump mounds with lust. 

Long white hair is pulled back into a messy bun. Garnets eyes lid with lust as she waches flawless muscle slide under smooth brown skin. 

Strong calloused hands grip thick thighs. Blunt nails digging into the flesh. Breaking skin. Garnet moans.

Jasper leans down tracing her tongue along the half crecent moon nail shapes, lapping at the drops of blood. 

Growls leavr Garnets throat as she watches with animalistic carnal lust as she feels the hot wet tongue on her skin.

Jasper kisses up the toned plain of her women's stomach. Nibbling at the ropes that tie her lovers. Garnet bucks, frustrated by this teasing. 

Jasper slams her hips back down on the bed and bits into her lovers hip and growls. 

A warning.

A pained groan leaves Garnet. Yet the pool of her slick is more than enough to tell she loves this.

Jasper hovers over her lover. Boxer clad cock rubbing against her lovers naked cunt. A few teasing thrust had her Boxers drenched in her women's arousal. 

Jasper clicks her tongue in a taunting manner. Garnet snarls and rears up and bits her lovers bottom lip. Hard enough to draw blood. 

Dragging her tongue along the blood that wells there she slips her blood covered tongue into Jasper's mouth, who sucks it greedily. One hand coming to lay purchase on a smooth thigh. 

A loud smack. Heated hand against heated flesh.

Their kiss gets heavy as Garnet gasps. Her hips thrusting as much as the rope will let her. Jasper crushes her under her immense weight. Garnet sighs in content. 

Jasper drags her lips over the toned neck of her lover. Leaving bites and a thick trail of saliva in her wake. Garnet moves her head to the side to givensure better access. 

A thick thumb pressed against her lip has her mouth falling open taking her lovers thumb in her mouth. Sucking and lapping with hunger. A purr of approval from Jasper. 

Jasper hooks her thumb on her lovers bottom teeth and pulls down. Pulling her jaw down  she kisses back up to the hot mouth of her woman. 

She shoves her tongue down her lovers throat, wrapping her tongue around Garnets. Sucking her lovers tongue into her own mouth. Bitting and lapping away the pain.

Her other hand coming to lay a possessive hand on the left breast kneading it. Pinching and tugging on the tender nipple. Drawing a moan from Garnet, which jasper swallow with a searing kiss.

Garnet has enough of this foreplay. She wants her lovers cock buried deep in her. She bucks again, rubbing her cunt against her lovers member. Drawing the other women away from her mouth. Looking down between them jasper smiles.

She spreads Garnets rope bound legs and kneels between them. Her breath catches as she stares at the soft curly mound of her lovers sex. Damp with her arousal.

Her cock twitches in excitement. She licks her lips as she makes a show of licking two of her thick fingers. Not that she needed any help with how wet her lover was. Garnet purrs in approval of this lewd act. 

Jasper plants her hand on the pillow behind Garnets head bracing hershelf on one arm as she thrust her fingers deep in the warm sheath of her lover.

A sharp cry falls from Garnets lip at the sudden penetration. Jasper kisses her cheek as she slowly thrust in her. Her fingers curling and finding with ease her lovers g-spot. Raking her nails gently along it every time she thrust in her.

Garnets body is slick with a thin layer of sweat as her heart catches in her chest. Her eyes flutter close at the intense pleasure. 

A sharp but not hard slap to her face has her eyes snapping open. Jasper glares down on her. 

Daring her to close her eyes again. 

Garnet looks in those yellow eyes through lidded eyes. Jasper twist her wrist and hits deeper, making her lovers back arch.

The pressure in her lower stomach is beginning to become too much. She moans her lovers name. 

A mantra.

Jasper knows she is close. She picks up her pace, going faster and harder curling fingers deep inside her. Raking nails along her walls. This pushes Garnet over. Hot fluid pushes out her cunt as she cums hard.

She screams jasper's name as she pulls her fingers free and slaps her cunt making her squirt more. Making the silk sheets gain many dark spots. Her cum sliding down her cunt and over her ass. Pooling under her.

Her body is shaking as she comes down from her high. Glistening fingers covered in her fluids tap her lips,waiting.

Thick lips open and sucks the digits with an eager pace. Cleaning them.

Jasper pulls her boxers off. Her raging cock lays against Garnets inner thigh. Pre-cum leaking from the head. 

Jasper grips Garnets hips. Lifting her at an angle so she can slip in. Fishing her cock she slams into her lover with one smooth thrust of her powerfully hips. 

Garnets body jolts as she yells. Being filled to the brim. Jasper purrs in her lovers ear as she starts a punishing pace. Out the window went love making. She was an animal as she fucked her lovers cunt. The wet gush of her lovers fluids being pushed out by every thrust. The hungry way her cunt talked to jasper as it clenched her rock hard shaft.

Twin moans and groans  fell from kiss swollen lips as the got lost in each other. Nails dug into ample hips as jasper pinned  Garnet to the bed.

Garnet was panting like a bitch in heat as she got her cunt used. The outline of jaspers cock could been seen every time she thrusted deep. Garnets belly stretching from the thrust.

It hurt so good.

A hand came up and gripped Garnets throat chocking her as jasper looked down at her. Her breast bouncing as she thrusted. Garnet's tongue lolled out her mouth as she gasped for air. She was so close.

They both were. 

Moans of utter bliss feel from their lips as the both came. Jasper bottomed out inside her lover. Shaking, she kissed her lovers forehead and let go of her neck. Garnet gulped in a greedy lung fulls of air as jasper pulled from her lover. 

Thier mixed fluids flowed out of Garnet and she shivered in pleasure as it pooled beneath her.

Jasper sat up and pulled her woman into her arms and stood up. Ripping the soiled sheets from the bed and the plastic under them and tossed them in a corner. Laying her lover back on the bed she slowly started to work to get the ropes off Garnet.

Garnet sighed as the ropes were removed. Blood flowing back to its rightful place.

Jasper spooned her lover from behind and kissed her ear and whispered sweet words as they both slipped off to a peaceful sleep.

Rope burn aftercare would come later.

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Smut end.
> 
> Music while writing. Melanie Martinez Station on Pandora.


End file.
